Harry Potter And His Ninja Relatives
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Amelia Bones' brother Edgar Bones was friends with Petunia Evan and when she went missing and then reappeared the next year different. Edgar knew that Petunia was a fake and later found out why and where the real one is. Years Later Amelia and her Aurors took Harry and two others to the place where the real Petunia lived.


_Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Amelia Bones's office_

Amelia Susan Bones was working on a way to location the real Petunia Evans; while her Aurors went and get children she told them to get. She found out that when Petunia Evan was only six years old; she was picked up by a man. Later on, another Petunia Evan entered the Evans family. Amelia's brother Edgar told her that wasn't the real Petunia as he knew her; he loved her with her beautiful untamed black hair and beautiful red eyes. Edgar grew even more suspicious; when he when to see the fake Petunia what happens to her.

The fake Petunia didn't remember him, but the Evans told him that when Petunia ran away the year before; something must have happened to her. They then told him that she told them that she was found by a guy named Albus Dumbledore. Edgar heard that name before by their parents. When Edgar went to Hogwarts; he spends all his time in the library what might have happened to the real Petunia and who the fake Petunia was. When Edgar was in his third year at Hogwarts; he discovered that there was a way to clone things, but they might turn out wrong and that probable what created the fake Petunia.

After Edgar has learned that; he then spends his time researched on the real Petunia and where she was. Edgar found out that Mrs. Evans was married before to a Mr. Yūhi that lived in an entire other world called the Elemental timeline that like Avalon is hidden behind magic and an ancient one at that. Edgar guesses that Petunia's real father may have taken her and renamed her. Edgar also guesses that Dumbledore may have done something to the Evans memories. Amelia remembers the time when she asked her brother why he always had his nose in the books.

Edgar would always tell Amelia that he is trying to find a way to the Elemental timeline. In January of 1981; Edgar had found a way, but he was killed sometime after. So here she is trying to work a spell to find the real Petunia and when she entered the Elemental timeline; she can easily find the real Petunia.

'' Madam Bones, we have successfully location and gather all the children you asked of us'' One of her Aurors said

'' Good now we can get going'' Amelia said

'' Where?'' the Auror asked

'' To the-'' Amelia was cut off

'' Amelia-Amelia Bones'' a voice asked, causing the Auror and Amelia to turn around to see an a elderly man

'' Yes I am she'' Amelia said

'' Great; I'm Taiseki Asakura the Fire Lord of the Land of Fire in the Elemental timeline'' Taiseki said

'' Oh hello; what can I do for you Lord Taiseki?'' Amelia said/asked

'' Oh I'm here to talk about two people Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. Don't worry about how I know them; I'm just a dear friend Charlus Potter and grandfather of both Evans girls. I've brought some of my men to take your men to Konoha to find Kurenai, who you may know her as Petunia Evans'' Lord Taiseki said

'' Lord Taiseki; if I may ask how did you get here?'' Amelia asked

'' Like you we have our own way; we have energy called Chakra that able us to create techniques called Justus. The Justus we use is called Teleported then we shout the name of the place'' Lord Taiseki told Amelia

The Aurors then follow Lord Taiseki's men to another area; so both Lord Taiseki and Amelia can talk.

* * *

><p><em>Elemental timeline; Konoha<em>

Kurenai Yūhi was walking through Konoha with her son Conrad Asuma Sarutobi on her hip. Conrad's father is Asuma Sarutobi who was her teammate when they were genins. People asked her two simple questions how was when was Conrad conceived and why the name Conrad. Kurenai would answer the first with it wasn't none of their business and for the second she read it in a book where the main character name was Conrad. The second answer was the truth; she always loved the book that she had always read when she was known as Petunia Evans.

Evan though she was six when her father took her away; she could remember her mother, stepfather and her cute baby sister Lily.

'' Kurenai'' A voice said, causing Kurenai to stop and turn around to see Conrad's father Asuma Sarutobi

'' My father want to see both of us'' Asuma said as they both began walking toward the Hokage Tower

When then got to the Tower; they went inside and walked toward the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. When they got to it and went inside; they saw the Fire Lord's men along with others.

'' Kurenai, these men wanted to tell you something'' Hiruzen said as Kurenai and his son sat down in the chairs in front of his desk

'' Hello Kurenai I'm Alex Stewart and we are Aurors for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in hmm'' Alex said before hitting a dead end

'' The Magically Timeline is what we call my former home and I know all about the wizardly world as when my son could do magic; I went to the Hokage who then sent me to the Fire Lord my grandfather. He then told me about the wizardly world and we also have wizards/witches here but as we don't have magical schools here they mostly moved there.'' Kurenai told them while being calm

'' Oh well, in that case; this is Harry James Potter your nephew and I'm sorry, but your sister Lily and her husband James Potter were killed on October 31 in 1981 in our timeline because of a war that was going on. So our head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones told us take Harry from the clone Petunia-'' Alex was saying until being cut off

'' Wait what clone Petunia?'' Kurenai asked

'' Yes it seems like when your father took you away, when you were six years old; Albus Dumbledore created a clone which turned out to be a failed one as she don't even looked like you and it all thanks to her brother Edgar Bones who figure it out.'' Alex explained

'' Edgar; how is he?'' Kurenai asked

'' Hmm I'm sorry but he was killed in the war'' Alex said and swore that he saw Kurenai's calm persona was breaking

Alex then went on explaining what happen and what they think Dumbledore was doing. Kurenai after she heard it all; decided to take her nephew in and give him a home. Hiruzen then told the Aurors that he will find a home for the other two toddlers as Alex gave Harry to Kurenai who already gave Conrad to his father. The other Aurors gave the other two toddlers to the Hokage. Afterward the Aurors were led out by the Fire Lord's men. Kurenai and Asuma stayed in the office to talk about their future plans with the Hokage.


End file.
